User blog:Deadlove18/Creddie vs Seddie - Shipping Pollution
Ok, so I posted a comment on the iOpen a Restuarant page last night and this is an extended/slight revision of that post. I read through it a few times and realized that it was "lacking" a bit and there were some things I wanted to touch up on. This will be an in-depth examination of the shipping issue and how it's completely lost control. By the way, for those of you who have already seen the comment, I apologize for being a bit repititious. Creddie vs. Seddie?...this seems to be the central arguement. In the world of iCarly fandom, the various pairings of characters have been engaged in an all out war by the people who desire them most. First on our list, Creddie(Carly and Freddie), next up Seddie(Sam and Freddie), These are the most debated purely because they center on a love triangle between the 3 friends. Cam and Spam are really the only neutral pairings(outside of the normal bashing that every ship gets) because they revolve around only two people. The Cam ship is a constant because Carly and Sam are Best Friends although their Friendship does border on romantic infatuation at times(which personally, is fine by Me). Cibby and Sibby are more minor ships but they parallel Creddie and Seddie in that they center on Carly and Sam and a third party(in this case, Gibby). Also, in general Creddie and Sibby make natural allies, as well as Seddie and Cibby respectively. I've been seeing a lot of people getting angry at Dan, accusing him of starting ship wars. Seriously guys, Dan doesn't start ship wars...You do!!!! I know I sound harsh, but someones gotta tell you for your own good, the shippers are what cause ship wars. Dan is not responsible for the dissension here, he loves all the fans equally. This is what I was talking about when I said the shipping is out of control. This whole shipping thing has been excessed to the point now where every single look between Carly and Freddie, or Sam and Freddie is a potential relationship. It's completely one-sided as well, especially with Seddie(and I'm not picking on the Seddie people, I got nothing against any of you, it's just what I see). Everytime Creddie happens, the Seddiers just subvert it. How fair is that?, not every episode can be Seddie, just like every episode can't be Creddie, but atleast keep a fair balance. Dan and his writers don't do the show for Creddie or Seddie. For the record, Creddie didn't come out of nowhere anymore than Seddie did! The evidence is right in front of you...iOMG. Sam had shown no interest in a relationship with Freddie before that episode! Lets not have a double-standard here, one standard will do just fine. Saying that Freddie can't love Carly, since he already said he loves Sam has ceased to be a valid reason that Carly and Freddie can't have feelings for eachother. Sam and Freddie are Ex-Boyfriend and Girlfriend! They were a mutual break-up. Freddie didn't dump Sam to run back to Carly, and Carly didn't steal Freddie from Sam. A similiar arguement I've been seeing the last couple days, is the supposed "jealous" look on Sam's face when she asked Freddie about his feelings towards Carly, and the supposed "ticked off" ''look on Carly's face when Freddie asked "Is it too late for you to love me?". Sam always looks like that(Sam's tone was not hiding anything either), and just ask yourselves this "why would Sam be jealous when a) Carly and Freddie are not dating and b) Sam and Freddie broke up with eachother willingly", as well as the fact that Carly shows no interest in a relationship with Freddie right now. Carly did not look ticked off, at best Carly looked surprised and slightly amused at the question. Put yourself in her position, you would be to if your best friend asked you that out of nowhere. I admit that 'some '''people might get ticked off by that, but most people would agree that thats overreacting. Carly's ticked off look and Sam's jealous look were conjecture by the seddiers who find other like-minded people that reinforce those ideas in the hopes of arguing that Sam and Freddie will get back together...wishful thinking, nothing more. iCarly is not '''that '''subtle, it's a show aimed at kids, tweens, and teens, although varied age groups do watch and love the show. That awkward exchange between Carly and Freddie when he asked "Is it too late for you to love me?" was done for comedy, period! If you ask me, Sams one and only true love is food, her reaction to canadian fat cakes in iToe Fat Cakes bordered on sexual extacy. Also try to remember that each episode is it's own individual animal. The plot of every epiosde doesn't always relate to another. The seddie arc was in a way a spinoff, kinda like iApril fools. When it comes down to Creddie or Seddie, the history of the show leans more in favor of Carly and Freddie, and I got a little evidence to support my claim. Sam and Freddie clash constantly and at times Sam doesn't even care about what Freddie has to say. An example would be when she said "hey, shut up a sec" when Freddie was talking. Even during the Seddie Arc, Sam and Freddie fought constantly. You can't deny that there relationship was an akward struggle most of the time, even to the point of them making Carly their "involuntary couples counselor". However, Carly and Freddie fight the least, think back can you remember any time they have actually fought with eachother? Carly and Sam as best friends as they are, they have fought more then Carly and Freddie. Almost every pairing has fought more then Carly and Freddie have. As well in iSaved your life, their relationship ended openly on the possibilty of them getting back together. I remember when iSaved your life first aired, there was a massive uproar, some people hated the episode and will never watch it again just because of Creddie. Don't you guys realize the absurdity of it all...if there was no possibilty of Carly and Freddie, there wouldn't have been iSaved your life, and if there wasn't a possiblitly of Sam and Freddie then there wouldn't have been the Seddie Arc. I'm not talking about just the relationships, I'm talking the those episodes as a whole, they wouldn't exist were it not for Creddie and Seddie, so neither one really tops the other. It's just a simple game of one-upping eachother, polluting the iCarly fandom with speculation on which pairing is gonna bite the big bazooka, that's the reality! Remember that you're dealing with 3 hormonal, hardly perfect teenagers. Everyone needs to take what happens on the show for what it is, instead of creating assumptions of how Carly, Sam, and Freddie feel, and setting yourselves up for disappointment. Freddie is not a player, and he's not toying with Carly and Sams emotions! Freddie has only been in a relationship with both Carly and Sam once, being single he has the freedom to like or love whoever he wants. A lot of people here are upset and angry right now because they want to see Freddie with Sam, it's as simple as that. The proof is not hard to see, a perfect example would be that everytime anything Creddie happens, most of the Seddiers just assume that it's a precursor to Sam and Freddie getting back together. More than likely no ship will ever be a perpetual in the show because it would leave too many fans disappointed, that's what the shipping issue has become.Why don't you guys just let what happens happen and accept it. Dan will ultimately decide what direction the show will go in. He can't please all the shippers all the time, but if Dan decides to put Carly and Freddie together, or Sam and Freddie together, or none of them together, then just accept it. Personally I have no emotional stake whatsoever in any shipping! The next big Seddie heavy-hitter speculated to be is iPear Store, and let me tell you guys something, Creddie, Seddie, Cam, Cibby, Sibby, or Spam...I'm gonna watch the episode and I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of it, like I do with every episode, which is what you guys should be doing. In essence, it's really just 3 best friends...and Gibby lol. I mean no offence to any of the shippers! Everyone can ship what they like wether it's Creddie, Seddie, Cam, Cibby, Sibby, etc. Just be Fair and balanced about it and base your speculation on facts instead of conjecture. Remember that no matter what ship you are...you're ALL iCarly fans!!! Category:Blog posts